<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Country Song by KazOfScotland</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27012973">Country Song</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazOfScotland/pseuds/KazOfScotland'>KazOfScotland</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KCAWS 30 Days Autumn Writing 2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>31 days of writing, First Kiss, Idiots in Love, KCAWS, Keep Calm and Write Something, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Vincent lives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:13:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27012973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazOfScotland/pseuds/KazOfScotland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Why Wendall thought that he could live with the man he had the biggest crush on without his world imploding, he did not know.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wendell Bray/Vincent Nigel-Murray</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KCAWS 30 Days Autumn Writing 2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Country Song</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Wendall agreed to let Vincent rent his spare bedroom he had never expected that they would end up as friends. They were complete opposites of each other and the only thing that they had in common was their roles as Dr. Brennan’s interns. However, when Wendall had heard that Vincent was couch surfing he couldn’t not offer the spare room to the Englishman.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">However had he known that it would be sights like this he would arrive home to he never would have agreed to his new roommate. You see, Wendall did not have the deepest sense of self-preservation or self-protection and thought that he could live with the man who he had the worlds biggest crush on. As it turns out, it was not as easy as he thought it would be when he comes home to see the Englishman shirtless and singing along to Country Song by an English singer called Jake Bugg. Wendall knew that Vincent had started to live life and love life more as he recovered from being shot, and all Wendall could think was that he was falling deeper in love.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He knew that he should make some noise or move or do something to let Vincent know that he was there. But instead he just leaned back against the doorframe and just listened. It had been nearly a year since the shooting but whilst Wendall had realised that life was short, he couldn’t bring himself to risk losing Vincent as a friend just on the off chance that he might return his feelings.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So instead of being brave and trying to pursue a relationship he lingered and tried to hide what he felt. And that was why he was surprised when suddenly Vincent had stopped singing and was inside of his personal space. That was all it took for Wendall’s breath to catch in his throat and for him to groan as his actions caused his ribs to pull; it had been an eventful day at work, that was for sure.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before he could move or say anything, Vincent was pull his t-shirt out of his jeans and up his chest to check his ribs. The tender touch and look was too much for him to process. He wanted to feel this but he wanted it to mean more than a concerned friend who had medical training to be checking that he was okay.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What happened?” Vincent sounded concerned as he pressed against the bruised that littered Wendall’s side, but the American knew that it couldn’t be for any other reason than he wanted to know what to expect when he returned to work the next day.There was just no way that it was about Vincent being genuinely concerned for Wendall.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A mishap at a crime scene. Don’t worry, Dr. Brennan wants to keep you in the lab until she knows you’ve got your feet under you,” Wendall replied as he turned to pull away. But before he could Vincent’s hand was grasping his wrist preventing him from going anywhere. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You got hurt, Wendall, that’s what I’m worried about.” And it was in that moment that all common sense left Wendall who leaned forward and pressed a soft, fleeting, barely there kiss to the side of Vincent’s mouth.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shit!” Wendall wrenched his arm away and bolted to his room. He was terrified and couldn’t deal with the rejection just yet. But because of his reaction he missed the way that Vincent lit up like a night sky full of stars and had tried to chase the kiss. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>